prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Cleaver
Aria Cleaver (アリアクリーバー) is a main character of USA Pretty Cure!. Aria is Cure Delaware (キュアデラワレ). Her catchphrases are “Good Job.” '(よくやった。) and '“God, for crying out loud.” '''(神様、大声で叫びました。). Bio Appearance Aria has green eyes and brown hair styled into a ponytail with a green bow. She wears a green & teal dress and matching boots. She also wears a pair of teal earrings. When transformed into Cure Delaware, her hair becomes longer than her normal form, becomes soft green, tied to the similar ponytail in her normal form and her eyes change to the same shade. She wears a green dress, gloves and matching boots. She also wears the same earrings as her normal form and the Cure Heart Pact is located on her right hip. Personality Aria is a girl who likes to do gymnastics with her friends and school friends. She got her account information everyone knows. Relationships Her family-lovin’ it. Etymology * Aria means melody, song and tune. * Cleaver is a butchering knife. * Her state is Delaware. History Becoming Cure Delaware Learning that her mother was coming home soon, Aria decides to make a pair of headphones as a present. She attempts to dance to music several times, but she wiped the windows. While she is working, a happy Hoshi crashes into her face through the open window. The star eats up and enjoys the clams (thinking about lunch), and as Aria makes a pair for her mother, Hoshi notices the sparks coming from it. Aria finishes making the headphones and they are beautiful full of gemstones, and the celebration is long lived after she learns that her mother would have been able to come home that day, which she would have of her motivation to cheer her up. As she walks outside, Maghiana comes in and puts on her skates to attempt to get the headphones. Aria and Hoshi then give chase, with the headphones in tow. Hoshi strives to protect the headphones Aria put her feelings into, which in turn gives her confidence to decode them. Just then, they are surrounded by a bright light as she remembers the code, “2H3AEG187” on them. Just then, the headphones join together with her Cards. With those, Aria transforms into Cure Delaware for the first time. After being adjusted to her new powers, Delaware uses her finisher to finish off Maghiana and returned all jewels back. Cure Delaware Cure Delaware (キュアデラワレ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aria. She transforms into her Cure form by using the quote “Pretty Cure! Activate my Card!”. Transformation sequence First, Aria holds her Cure Headphones and Pretty Cure Card. She puts the card into the middle of the Cure Headphones heart brooch and says “Pretty Cure!”. Then, the card shines and clips. Then, Aria shouts “Activate my Card!”. Then the soft green light wraps around her body and flashes brightly. Then, after she lands, her dress and boots form followed by a burst of leaves. After that she spreads her arms to form her gloves. Then, the soft green light appears to form her headphones while her hair turns into soft green and her eyes change to soft green. She introduces herself and strikes her finishing pose. Attacks * Pulverizing Pancake-her main attack. Z-power brings out the true capabilities of the user, Cure Delaware. This Cure moves her enormous body energetically and attacks the target with full force. Songs Aria’s seiyuu '''Konagata Yuri is known for her original songs. Solos * Kimi Omoi Birthday. * Vivid Colour. * Only One Second. * Shine! KiraKira Pretty Cure A Là Mode! Duets * White September (with Ito Miku). Trivia * Aria is one of the only cures to appear in another game. The other being Aihara Misaki. * Aria is in Pokemon pranks with friends as Haunter. * Aria is in Disney pranks with friends as WALL-E. Videos Category:Green Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Fairyballetprinc